Morgan's Pets
While her parents are away, Morgan has to tend to all of the animals the family has accumulated over the years, including her hoard of cats, the guard dogs father insisted upon, and mother's overly joyful lap dog. Although not all of the pets will show up in Wish Upon a Star, and those that do show up will play a minor role at best, a majority of them will be mentioned sometime or another. That, and adding all the names along with personalities and descriptions help with continuity. Felines Meowtin Luther: Morgan's first cat, she's old, grumpy, but not very judgmental. She has a bearded plate-face with completely white fur and green eyes. Unlike most of the other cats, Mewotin usually stays at the mansion and chills. She's pretty mellow but is a bit picky when it comes to whose lap she sits on. Having her sit on your lap is like becoming the chosen one. She's one of the more intelligent cats as she has figured out how to open doors and knows how to manipulate certain sections of the house to her advantage. King Artfurr: The "man of the house" whose paired with Catilla the Hun. He is a shaggy cat with yellow fur and green eyes. He tries to act big and brave but normally just ends up crawling back home. He stalks the premise around the mansion, waiting to fight any intruders. Unfortunately, the few times he has gotten into a fight, he got his rear handed to him and either had to run away in shame or have his children back him up. He is best known as the cat who sits in the corner with his chest puffed out proudly and acts like he doesn't want to be petted even though he really does. Catilla the Hun: The belly-rubber paired with King Artfurr. She is a chubby cat with gray fur and striking blue eyes. She is perhaps one of the most affectionate cats in the group. She is the first cat you see at the door, rubbing herself against your legs and she is the first cat who will want you to pet her. She is very trusting of humans and just adores getting petted. She doesn't do so hot with strange animals and will hiss at any animal she doesn't know. She normally stays at the house when someone is home to pet her and bathes in the sun when there is no one home. Johann Catenberg: Son of Catilla and Artfurr and named in honor of Johannes Gutenpurr, the scout. He has a lean body with gray fur, a bob tail, and dull gray eyes. He rarely meows and doesn't normally stay at one single place for a length of time. He can be found sleeping in various locations at both the mansion, the land around it, and around town. He tends to find the strangest places to sleep, causing onlookers to wonder how he even got there. He doesn't interact with humans and other animals much and often keeps to himself. He isn't always present for dinner, and never eats everything out of his bowl when he is. Somehow, he always manages to find time to sneak into someone's, mostly Morgan's bedroom at night to sleep next to them. Jack Cate: The adventurer. He is a mildly fluffy Russian Blue with gray fur and bright blue eyes. He's present during feeding time but most of the time he's hanging around the city. Some people in Hillside might know him as that one cat who hangs around the empty lots. He's fine with people touching him but does not hesitate to walk off if he feels like it. Most people would assume he was a stray if not for the fancy collar around his neck. He's friendly enough, but mostly just wanders around on his own. He sometimes come back to the mansion to get petted or snuggled with but he mostly just chills by himself. Meowlin: The jerk. He is mildly fluffy with blond fur and brown eyes. He's somewhat infamous in Hillside for wandering around screwing stuff up. He's the cat that pushes flower pots over and rips screens open. He runs away whenever he hears someone yelling and is easily one of the most hated cats in town. Morgan's family often has to pay for the damage he causes. The only reason Morgan's father hasn't gotten rid of him is because he's such a suck up and will often act affection towards Morgan's father whenever he's around. Morgan is also pretty sure he bit someone once. Lady Pawdiva: The one that hangs at the restaurant. She is a gorgeous Turkish Angora with lush white fur with her left eye being green and her right eye being blue. She spends most of her time at a seafood restaurant somewhere in Hillside. She lays around the outside patio and sits at patrons' feet, silently urging them to feed her. She gets her meals from tourists, and some natives, who find her pawing adorable enough to give her some of their meal. She allows petting but is far more interested in the food. She normally returns to the mansion after the restaurant closes up and returns to it when they begin to serve lunch. Purrince: The mischievous one. He is lean and muscular kitten with calico fur and green eyes.Morgan found him wandering the outskirts of town and took him in. He seemed innocent at first but quickly took a liking to steal various pieces of clothing to sleep on. This would be so bad if he didn't sleep in the living room and took a fancy to a certain teenager's undergarments. Morgan can no longer count the times she's caught him laying out in the open on her underwear or bras. He makes up for his kleptomania with affection but that nice $80 bra has been missing for an entire week and Morgan knows that Purrince put it somewhere what if it's out in the open what would guests think where is that bloody bra? Sir Catdor of Cornwall: Daughter of Catilla and Artfurr, the nervous one. She is lean with a fluffed out tail, white fur with orange tipped ears and stripes on their back along with green eyes. She is paired with Sir Ocelot who she needs for mental support often. She is very timid and jumps at nearly anything that moves. She restricts herself to the house and refuses to explore town. She seems to get sick often, making it so that Morgan has to take both her and Sir Ocelot to the vet as Catdor begins to freak out if her mate is not near. She is wary of who pets her but considerably calms down if she is with someone she knows and likes. She is quite protective of her adopted son, Geoffery Clawucer. Sir Ocelot: One of the cats Morgan adopted, the housekeeper. She is chubby with brown fur speckled black and blue eyes. She arrived home one day with Sir Catdor and seven months later came home with a small kitten in her mouth. Ever since then, she, her partner, Sir Catdor, and their adopted son, Geoffery Clawucer, have lived as a family. Sir Ocelot acts as mental support for Catdor and often stays with her mate to comfort her. She doesn't care for being petted but she does enjoy being with Morgan's mother specifically. She tends to spend most of her time caring for her mate and keeping her son out of trouble. Geoffery Clawucer: The adopted son of Sir Catdor and Sir Ocelot, the fighter. He is lean and muscular kitten with black fur and yellow eyes. He enjoys attacking his mothers' tails, bullying the other kittens, and chewing on whatever he can get his paws on. Morgan has to buy new toys once a month thanks to this kitten's insistence of breaking them all. He is easily entertained, especially if he is allowed to attack something in the process. He's fine with being petted, but he enjoys biting things more. Marie Cationiette: Daughter of Catilla and Artfurr, the motherly one. She is oriental with orange-brown fur, a bobtail, and bright green eyes. She is best known as the cat who keeps getting pregnant by unknown males. Scandalous. The local vet is not surprised when they see Morgan come in with a pregnant Marie in a carrier. She showed up on the patio one day, soaking wet from the rain with little Sir Purrcival, no less than a few days old, beside her. She is a dainty little thing, being rather vain (evidenced by the way she stops and stares at herself when seeing her reflection) and a bit whinny. She's overly pampered and heavily enjoys being brushed. She has quite the appetite but that might just be because she's pregnant again. Sir Purrcival: Son of Marie, the sleeper. He is a muscular, brown tabby kitten with fluffy fur and yellow eyes. Sir Purrcival is the only child of Marie that Morgan has not been forced to give away. This is probably because he mostly just sleeps and boy, is he a heavy sleeper. He spends about 90% of his time sleeping and the other 10% eating and getting petted. He has a deep affection for both his mother and Morgan. Whenever his mother leaves the house for days on end, which is not uncommon for her to do, Sir Purrcival will cry mournfully until someone, specifically Morgan, doesn't pick him up. On weekends, Morgan will carry him around in her shirt, but on weekdays she has to calm him down until he falls asleep so she can go to school. If he does not fall in sleep in time, she'll feed him warm milk and fill his stomach up before heading off, leaving him to meow pitifully at the door before drowsily falling asleep.He is one of the few cats who are more than happy to let people pet his belly. Ser Pounce-A-Lot: Daughter of Catilla and Artfurr, the warrior paired with William Pawlance. She is a mildly fluffy orange tabby with yellow eyes. She is the fiercest of the cats, taking crap from no one. She is the cat the uses the scratching post the most and is seen lashing her tail often. She doesn't venture far from the house which is probably her sparing the world from her wrath. She has beaten up at least three of the dogs and has won almost all the fights that her father starts with intruders. She is the most prone to suddenly bite someone's hand when they're petting her. Despite this, she can be affectionate if she feels like it, especially at night where she climbs into bed and curls around someone's head, purring all the while as she lays on their pillow. William Pawlance: The quiet one paired with Ser Pounce-A-Lot. He is a chubby Flame-pointed Siamese. He doesn't do much out of the norm. He stays at the mansion if he feels like it or goes off to wander around town. He's very gentle and doesn't mind strangers petting him. His good nature has actually prompted people to try and adopt him in the past and by adopt, I mean steal. He's always managed to slip out of their homes and the few people who wanted to confront his owner soon decided that it was best to give up. William spends most of his time bathing in the sun, exploring, or sleeping. He isn't very hard to read. March Fur-ward: Son of Pounce-A-Lot and William, the unpredictable one. He has a bearded plate-face, black fur with white swirls and dull blue eyes. No one really knows what he's going to do. He can stay at the mansion for one week and explore the town the next. He pretty much does whatever he wants and controlling him has been useless. He's broken every collar he's ever worn and tracking devices tend to show him doing nothing noteworthy. He just goofs off and messes with people. He rarely comes to feedings and more often than not just pops up wanting to be petted. No one really knows what he does half of the time and, honestly, no one really wants to find out. Charlemangey: Son of Pounce-A-Lot and William, the hungry one. He is super fluffy kitten with brown fur and brown eyes. Kittens are always fluffy, but this guy takes the cake. Guests often have to be informed that yes, that ball of fur in the corner is a cat and no, he is not for sale. He is always present for feeding time and not only eats everything in his bowl, but he cleans every bowl spotless and eats what others left behind. He seems to have his tongue stuck out of his mouth a majority of the time. Morgan has only seen him with his eyes open a few times. This may because his eyes are normally closed or his fur obscures his eyes completely. Probably both. It's hard to tell just what sort of a cat he is considering he just sits, sleeps, or eats most of the time. He seems to be pretty trusting of strangers as he's fine with them picking him up and setting him on their lap. He seems content with just staying at the house and sleeping all the day. A proud member of the You Can Totally Touch My Belly club. Richard the Lionheart: Son of Pounce-A-Lot and William, the hero. He is muscular kitten with a fine coat of orange fur and orange eyes. He is very proud, always strutting around with his chin raised. He spends half of his time at the house and half of it outside. When he goes outside, it's to hunt prey. When he's inside, it's to present the prey he caught for the family because he's such a great cat. Morgan hates to see his deflating chest and meows of protest when she throws his catch either back outside of in the garbage, but a dead mouse isn't going to help anyone sitting on the kitchen floor. Richard tries to act like he's big and tough but, while he is brave, he tends to get beaten up very easily in a fight, have to rely on calling in his mother for backup. As he is still a kitten, he does not have the ability to explore the town, but considering what mischief he gets in at the house, Morgan worries for what he'll do once he's grown up. Leonardo DaKittinci: Daughter of Pounce-A-Lot and William, the energetic one. She is absolutely gorgeous with white fur, a long fluffy tail, and sparkling blue eyes. Her every movement is graceful and she makes little to no sound with each footstep. She isn't afraid to voice her thoughts, meowing loudly whenever she's hungry or doesn't want something to happen. She is overly pampered, expecting to be treated like royalty (which she is.) She can grade on Morgan's nerves at times, but she is ever lovable, making her owner feel bad for ever getting irritated with her. She always seems to get what she wants no matter the circumstances. Except when it came to neutering. Yeah, she's not having children ever. Sir Pawington of Clawville, Earl of Kittenshire, Duke of Meowingham: Daughter of Pounce-A-Lot and William, the beloved. She is an extraordinarily fluffy kitten with brown fur, black stripes, and bright orange eyes. She has the fighting skills of her mother, the good nature of her father, and a curiosity and intelligence that none of her kin, save for Meowtin, have. She studies the world around him and bravely charges forth into the unknown (the unknown being outside the house). She is one of the few cats that is on Meowtin's good side which is saying something. Sir Pawington is one of the more affectionate cats, allowing strangers to pet her, but only permitting those she is familiar with to rub her stomach. She is rather intelligent, proven by how she has already learned how to open doors (if she can reach them). She seems to take a liking to colorful toys as those are the ones she often plays with. She is the youngest kitten in the entire group. Canines Bonnie: The leader of the pack. Bonnie is an enormous black and red Rottweiler with brown eyes and is four years old. She is the largest and strictest dog in the family. She is well-trained and isn't the type of dog to enjoy being messed with. She isn't trusting of strangers and doesn't like being handled by those she doesn't know. She appears to be somewhat judgmental as she'll raise her snout at those who act wildly and will attempt to put down any dog who is igniting a fight. She isn't overly playful but isn't against chasing after a Frisbee or running around for the sheer joy of it. She acts and looks like what a typical guard dog would. Her bark is deep and loud, her body is muscular, she will not hesitate to attack intruders, and, all in all, is exactly what a robber would fear walking into while attempting to steal from a certain expensive house. Queen: The youngest one. Queen is a fluffy Tibetan Mastiff puppy with a stubby tail, brown eyes, and is is only five months old. She is a walking ball of happiness. She is the type of dog to see a crowd of strangers and think, "I must tell all of them that I love them." She is playful and other bothers the older dogs, or whoever is nearby, to play with her. She is the only dog in the pack who will sit down and smile happily as someone pets her. Morgan wonders about Queen's intelligence as she is the kind of dog to chase her stubby tail for hours on end and the kind of dog who will whine loudly if you trap her in a circle of soda cans. Training the friendly pup has proved rather difficult as she would rather decimate chew toys than learn how to be a guard dog. She fairs well with basic commands such as sit, shake, and stay but lacks the motivation to chase off intruders. A proud member of Jump on Morgan's Bed and Lick her Face until she Wakes Up club. Adolph: The hungry one. Adolph is a generic black and brown Doberman with pointed years, brown eyes, and is four years old. He is large, strong, bulk, terrifying to look at, and a complete and utter glutton. For sure, Adolph would be terrifying to face if he was against you but such a hostile persona is hard to comprehend when you know just how he's normally like. He's somewhat of a clown in the aspect that he would do anything for food. Merely opening the refrigerator door is enough to get him sprinting towards the kitchen, no matter where he is. He is one of the only dogs who begs for scraps, the others being Missile and Queen, and is most certainly the most persuasive one. He will lay his chin on whoever is eating's lap and stare up at them with big brown eyes while licking his lips continually. Once when he was little, Morgan had him on his lap while she ate cereal on the couch (something she is no longer allowed to do). When she set the cereal on the coffee table in front of her, Adolph stretched himself out and began to lap up the contents of the bowl with his head upside down. Adolph is a generally cordial dog who will gladly sell you his soul if you discretely let that ice cream fall off of the cone you're holding. Archie: The roughhouser. Archie is a Giant Schnauzer with black shaggy fur, dark brown eyes, and is five years old. Archie is a rather playful dog who will never turn down a chance to roughhouse. He has a tendency to be energetic in the morning and completely exhausted in the afternoon. He spends a majority of his time running around outside the house and is the star at the local Vet thanks to his lush fur and spirited demeanor. He is one of the only dogs in the pack who enjoys having his belly rubbed. His first response to someone he knows walking by him is to roll over on his back so they can scratch his stomach. He tends to have problems with fur growing over his eyes and is required to be groomed daily. He is the founder of the Wake Morgan Up Now Please club. Bear: The eldest. Bear is an aging blue gray Bullmastiff with light blue eyes and is six years old. Bear used to be the leader of the pack but eventually gave in to Bonnie. He is probably the least active dog in the house. He spends most of his time just laying down snoozing or just laying at the front door while he waits for someone to come home. Bear is, in general, a gentle sweet dog who would be content with just being in a room with people he trusts. He is able to tell when trouble is brewing and will quickly come to the scene to calm the situation down. He's content with being left alone to do his own thing and is happiest when he's laying down to a loved one while they stroke his back. Bear may not be the biggest dog, but he is certainly the most muscular one. It isn't uncommon for guests to become nervous or even leave the room when he's around. Dieudonné: The loud one. Dieudonné is a brown and black German Shepard with one pointed ear and one flopped ear, brown eyes, and is three years old. He is somewhat of a goofball as he will often do ridiculous things that will make the family question if he's actual as intelligent as they believe. Morgan has caught him get his heat stuck in the various objects on multiple occasions and has watched as he dug a hole under a fence so he could stick his head on the other side and say hi to the people on the other side. He is alert at all times which would be good if that didn't mean he would bark at whatever he found suspicious which is everything. He is amiable to just about everyone but can get suspicious of strangers at times. He can be pretty laid-back if he feels like it but most of the time he's as hyper as a rabbit. Missile: The prince. Missile is a fluffy Pomeranian with a red pelt, a cream underbelly, brown eyes, pink paws, and is two years old. Missile is the only dog that isn't a guard dog in the Lyel household. He was a gift from Morgan to her mother after weeks of her mother exclaiming how much she would like a lapdog. Least to say, Morgan's father was furious at first and only refrained from getting rid of the puppy because Morgan's mother fell in love with him. Missile is a proud dog who thinks he needs to be pampered and unconditionally loved at all times which he is. He is a dauntless being who lets the big dogs in his pack and the three humans who own him take care of any issues that pop up. This is not to say he doesn't care for the people he lives with. Quite the opposite, Missile absolutely adores everyone in his household and isn't afraid to get friendly with strangers. His favorite activity is to sit on someone's lap, no matter he knows them or not, and be petted. He is the only dog who falls asleep on Morgan's bed but isn't the only one to excitedly wake her up. Deceased Pets Ava: Morgan's first dog. Ava was a Great Dane Morgan had ever since she was a baby. Her body was primarily white with black speckles with floppy ears. She possessed mismatched eyes, one bring an icy blue and the other being a light brown. She was an exceptionally calm dog and extremely obedient if not a bit too eager to please. She adored the outdoors and found great joy in running around in the family's large backyard. She and Morgan had a special bond that none of any other of Morgan's pets, save for perhaps Meowtin Luther, had. They did practically everything together, separated only by the times that Morgan had to go to school or any other place that didn't allow dogs. Ava had to be put down when Morgan was nine years old due to various physical and mental problems caused by old age. Ava's death greatly affected Morgan and still does to this day. Morgan prefers not to talk about Ava in regards to her death if at all. Johannes Gutenpurr: Meowtin Luther's mate. Johannes was a plain black cat with green eyes and a slim build. Morgan first obtained Johannes a few months after she got Meowtin. The idea was that while having a therapy cat was great, a regular cat would benefit both Meowtin and Morgan. Johannes was anything but normal. He was that one asshole cat who knocked over the glass you just put on the counter or would meow loudly to be let outside only to cry to get inside five minutes later. He didn't care for strangers and would actively run away from anyone he hadn't known for at least three months or so. Even then, he didn't like to be touched or handled and would quite vocally and physically express such feelings. When not in a bad mood, he was ridiculously sweet. He would purr at a simply head rub and settle himself on someone's lap, purring loudly all the while with his eyes closed pleasantly. He seemed to like both Morgan and Armina but preferred Armina and downright loathed Mordred, a relationship that was quite mutual. Johannes was run over by an unsuspecting car when Morgan was eight, four months before Ava got put down. Unlike Ava, Morgan is perfectly fine with talking about Johannes as long as it doesn't concern his death. She has a surprising amount of stories about him being a complete jerk.Category:NPC